


Crescendi

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were more than grass-stained knees and four corners of a rectangular field. They were Uruha and Reita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendi

We've always been different, you and I, in the way we looked at the world. Our views a little skewed and ( _always_ ) the opposite of everyone else's reverse. And although it wasn't something we've ever said to each other, it was _there_ : this yearning that we felt—

_in the way that our_  
_grass-stained bones_  
_protested & creaked_  
_with words like_  
**_more than this._ **

And yet we tried our hardest to fit in, made our parents ( _your Mom_ ) proud by limiting our dreams within just the four corners of this field. It was always a mad, slightly strategic scramble for team glory as we got ready in—

_our spike-clad feet_  
_as we ran marathons_  
_within a great rectangle_  
_searching wildly for_  
**_more than this._ **

And we never said it aloud, but both of us knew that what we were looking for, it wasn't here. So we looked elsewhere, grasping the fading thrum of echoes and chasing after disintegrating wisps. 

  


_"We're going to be more than this," you tell me after a particularly gruesome game, your right knee scratched raw and my left eyesocket beginning to color purple as we stand away from our celebrating teammates, part of the victory but not exactly the reason for it._

_"You'll see Kouyou," you whisper with fists clenched tight, the stubborn set of your face fiercer than usual as you turn to me. And then your determined scowl melts into something else. Something warm, as you nudge me on the side with a bony elbow, and suddenly you're grinning. "You'll see."_

_And I believed you._

  


Watching the world watch us back onstage, I throw an arm around your shoulder and bump my head against yours, our matching calluses aching in tandem because this is our victory and we're part of it this time, together.

There's a quirk to your lips when you turn your head to face me, eyes gleaming and all-knowing as you raise a brow— _see Kouyou?_

I nod and hum. Encase you in a one-armed hug. And you're as warm as I remember you being, _as warm as ever._

  


"I've always believed you, Akira."


End file.
